Stephen Strange (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer, adventurer, world-renowned neurosurgeon, Sorcerer Supreme | Education = Medical doctorate from Columbia University | Origin = Human magician, trained in Mystical Arts by the Ancient One | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Every battle must be fought in the belief that is the last battle, Stark. | Speaker = Dr. Strange | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = After his hand were damaged beyond repair in a car accident, surgeon Stephen Strange wandered in the world searching for a cure. In Tibet he met the man who was said to be able to cure him, an aged sorcerer called the Ancient One. Although he refused to cure Strange, the Ancient One offered him to teach him in mysticism. Strange spent years under the Ancient One's tutelage, learning to tap the innate mystic powers of himself and the world around him, and became the successor of the Ancient One as the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He had been fighting demonic incursions from other dimensions, specially from Dormammu's Dark Dimension as well as he had helped numerous other heroes against supervillains. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. You, Foe The U-Foes aided by Hydro-Man and the Hand attacked the Chrysler Building, in New York, after defeating some Hand spies, a strange object was found and sent to Dr. Strange, in order to discover what was that object, Strange had to do a short trip to the astral plane to confirm his suspicions. Gods & Monsters Dr. Strange detected some kind of Dark Magic emanations from St. Patrick's Cathedral, and the Alliance was sent to see what could be done to solve it. After seeing that the Dark Magic was related with the Jotuns, Strange requested to send Iron Fist to investigate the relation between the Jotuns and the rituals while he was fighting the Executioner. After defeating him, Strange entered the Cathedral to see who was performing the ritual and stop it. The magician powerful enough to do the ritual couldn't be other than the Enchantress. With her defeat Strange knew that the Enchantress, without finishing the ritual, achieved something still unrevealed. MIA Hydra struck Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum and the Agent's team was sent to help Strange defend his place. During the fight, Strange had to send an important package to Brother Voodoo. When Strange knew that Voodoo learned something about the object, he traveled to New Orleans to get first hand information. There, he discovered that the object indicated that Dormammu was about to attack the Earth. Just after his return, different portals were opened with a ritual undertaken by the Hood to the Dark Dimension and from there Mindless Ones started to appear, servants of Dormammu, which indicated that Drumm was right, and the Dormammu attack was in sight. While closing the portals, Strange faced Nitro and the Vulture that were hired by the Hood in exchange of Iso-8. Finally Dormammu appeared facing Strange and being banished to his Dark Dimension one more time. Avengers Vs. X-Men Before the Phoenix Force struck into the Earth, Strange projected himself into the astrally and tried to see what would happen. All Hallows Demons appeared in New York and Dr. Strange, who investigated about them, concluded that Dormammu wasn't involved yet, that there were Mephisto's demons. Later the Mindless Ones started to appear and Strange, frightened that the attack could be managed by Dormammu, went to investigate the reasons of their appearances. It resulted wrong, the one commanding the Mindless Ones, that time, was Baron Mordo, after defeating him, finally, Strange's fears became true when Dormammu appeared. The Syndicate Portals from the Dark Dimension started opening again and, one more time, the only one who could close them was Strange, so he started closing portals hoping to do it fast enough to make Dormammu stay in the Dark Dimension. Unluckily, the portals weren't closed fast enough and Dormammu manages to enter the Earth, but he was defeated by Strange again. Titanomachia The Hood appeared again and, with him, some of the criminals under his orders, Jack O'Lantern, Hammerhead and Madame Masque. Being involved the Hood it wasn't strange that Satana and Baron Mordo were there and, finally Dormammu made his appearance, who was defeated by Strange with the help of the Alliance Eclipse Phase The Earth just stop rotating, and in London, it was just night at all time. Not only that, vampires start appearing, alongside with demons. In the Museum of Natural History, Baron Mordo was protecting some kind of artifact, and then Dr. Strange and Baron Mordo battled. They went back in New York, and then they face Scarlet Witch, Deadpool and Human Torch who were tricked by Mephisto. After dealing with the tricked Avengers, Mephisto showed up, and then Strange battled Mephisto. After retrieving the needed materials, Strange creates a magical force that will make the situations go back to normal, but just in time Mephisto and Dracula showed up, but they were defeated with the help of Strange and the Alliance . | Powers = Magic: Strange is the master of the mystic arts. He can create and manipulate magical attacks and use it against enemies. *'Magical Blasts:' Strange can create magical blasts to defend himself or others against their opponents. *'Protective Shields:' Strange can use his magic or can call on the being of Seraphim to form a shield that will defend him or his companions against the attacks of the enemies. *'Magical Healing:' Strange can use his magic to heal himself or others. *'Flight:' Strange can use his magic to make him fly or use the Cloak of Levitation. *'Astral Projection:' Doctor Strange can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Strange has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease to speak with Iron Man), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Strange is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable. Divine Sources: Dr. Strange can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his spells. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr. Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes." Doctor Strange's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe him a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilities of his stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others. *Dr. Strange also became proficient in Black Magic under the tutelage of Kaluu, including using the necromantic energy released in death for various effects. | Abilities = As a result of his mystic training, Stephen has obtain many great abilities. *'Master Fighter:' Aside from being expert at magic, he is also good at hand-to-hand combatant. *'Expert Occultist & Magical Knowledge:' During his studies which continued until recently Dr Strange has gain expert awareness on cults and the extra dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the Marvel Universe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Science-Based Weaknesses:' It has been said that the powers of Dr. Strange is weaker than strictly-science based opponents. *'Astro-Limits:' Strange can spend 24 hours upon the astral plane before he must join his physical form. | Equipment = Strange's own power is amplified by the numerous magical artifacts that are in his possession or by artifacts that he uses in the course of his adventures. *'Eye of Agamotto:' It is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. *'Cloak of Levitation:' This equipment helps Strange to fly (at roughly 25 miles per hour for indeterminate lengths of time.) *'The Sash of Dr. Strange' It is worn around Dr. Strange's waist; this enchanted yellow sash can be extended ten times its normal length. *'Orb of Agamotto:' A large crystal ball which he uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble. | Transportation = Dimensional teleportation, both within a dimension and between them (the former deemed more consuming in terms of magical energy, oddly enough), using spells using the Marvel Universe's ambient mystical energy or the powers of specific arcane beings, such as Watoomb, Valtorr or the Vishanti's. | Weapons = When necessary, Dr. Strange will use magical weapons that he has collected. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Projection Category:Teleporters Category:Hypnosis Category:Telekinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Strange Family Category:Doctors